


let it snow

by Iittlesparkle



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2012, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BBC, M/M, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 01:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iittlesparkle/pseuds/Iittlesparkle
Summary: Dan and Phil relationship is at an all time low, but maybe all it takes is some snow to bring them back together.





	let it snow

Being live on the radio is another experience. Sure, they did livestream together and separately on younow, but it was in the comfort of their home, only with their audience, without the pressure of being watched by producer and the bbc staff. It seems that with all this stress, Phil is more inclined to say dumb stuff or let thing slip. He hasn’t done anything too bad yet, but he’s constantly on edge.

That’s why he jumps and blushes when Dan leans towards him and lift his headphone to whisper in his hear. That’s just the pressure and the stress, not because he can feel his breath on his skin, not because that’s the first time in maybe three months.

It’s weird to act okay here. It’s easier in videos, it’s just their personas, but now they’re live and they have to act okay for an hour without failing even once.

He can tell Dan is anxious. He’s fidgety as fuck and he keep trying to catch Phil’s eyes. He’s exactly like at the beginning, when he was unsure and needed Phil help. He knows it’s selfish, but he quite like that.

-

When they get out of the building, Dan hugs him, and he can’t help but yelp. He doesn’t know is t’s because of the force of the hug or because Dan hasn’t show a sign of affection in god knows how long, but he is surprised.

“We did it Phil! I was so anxious, but it went well I can’t believe it.” Phil doesn’t know what to do at first, he just stays here with his arms dangling on his sides. But then he thinks, fuck it, and he just go with it, rubbing Dan’s back with his hands and whispering in his hear.

“I always knew it would.”

“You did?” Dan seems surprised.

“Of course I did, we always do okay when we’re together.” Dan seems to think about Phil’s answer for a moment, his brows furrowing.

“Maybe you’re right.”

-

When they get home, Phil suggest they order dominos. It has always been their celebratory thing, and he thinks maybe it’d be good to bring it back. Dan orders for them both because Phil hates phone call, and later Phil will open the door because Dan hates small talk. They work well together, when they’re not working against each other.

The pizzas arrive a few minutes later and it feels weird to seat together and eat. They haven’t been eating together that much lately, always too busy with editing or annoyed with the other after filming for way too long. It’s just like it was before though, they talk about everything and anything and it’s never boring. Phil doesn’t believe in soulmates, but he always thought Dan would be his definition of one.

“It was such a good experience, way too stressful though, I wouldn’t do that every day.” Dan says.

“Yeah I was always worrying about letting something slip about…” Phil starts saying without thinking “… You know.”

“Yeah. There isn’t much of a risk anyway.” Dan says before taking a bite of his pizza.

“What do you mean?” Phil asks, a bit confused.

“We aren’t even acting like a couple anymore.” Dan mumbles around his food. Phil can’t believe it. Dan sounds like it’s Phil’s fault they’re not acting coupley anymore, while it’s Dan who precisely asked for them to be a discreet as possible.

“You’re aware you’re the one who wanted that?” Phil asks. Dan seems taken out of guard.

“No, Phil… I don’t want us to drift apart and stop being together. I want to be with you, I just don’t want people to know.” Dan mutters.

“You’re ashamed.” Phil completes.

“I’m not! it’s … Complicated.” Dan sighs, looking away.

“Right.” Phil sighs as well. The conversation stops after that, an uncomfortable silence falling in the room. Suddenly, a movement catch Phil’s eyes outside the window. When he looks at it closer, he sees it’s snow. No matter how bad it is between them, nothing can tame his excitement for snow.

“Dan! It’s snowing!”

-

It’s not just snowing, it must have started a while ago because now the floor is covered in the cold white substance, and they just can’t help starting a snowball fight. Phil throws the first ball and Dan seems purely outraged by the attack, but not two seconds later he’s seeking vengeance and throwing his own. It’s quickly just a big mess of snow flying everywhere, and they’re entirely covered in it. They’re we all over and laughing so much their stomach hurts.

They end up falling to the floor to make snow angels, lying next to each other. Phil looks at Dan from the side, admiring his face. He’s still the same even if he’s older now, he’s still so young and Dan. He has little droplet of water on his eyelashes and Phil really can’t help it when he pins him to the snowy ground and kiss both of his eyes, drying them up. Dan looks up to him in awe, and they both start giggling lightly. Dan says it first, still smiling.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Phil ends up collapsing on top of Dan, hugging him kind of awkwardly. Dan roll them around to get a better grip, but Phil isn’t having any of that and they just start rolling around in each other’s arms, still laughing way too hard. When they stop again, Dan is on top.

“We’re bloody child, you know that Phil.”

“It’s good. I like it.” Phil says softly. Maybe things are complicated, but they don’t have to be between them. Complicated is for the outside, not for home.

**Author's Note:**

> share on [tumblr](https://iittlesparkle.tumblr.com/post/179389776437/let-it-snow)


End file.
